Gone
by LifeLookingDown
Summary: TRORY... Tristan and Rory are together, but something happens and breaks them apart  or does it?  Read to find out!
1. I Need You Back

AN: Hello everyone, this was just an idea that came to me while I was watching MTV hits and Nsync's "Gone" came on. I had to write this.

For now it's just a one-shot. Review and let me know what you thought and if it should be continued.

What you need to know is that this takes place during the college years and the flashbacks are in italics (most of them take place in Chilton)… Enjoy the story!

**Gone**

It feels as if time is slowly coming to a stop. He's emptied his mind of everything but her. He's been trying his best to be strong, but failed when he came across one of her shirts in the back of his bottom drawer. She had forgotten it there after one of the many nights she had "slept over".

For about the past forty minutes he's been sitting in the same spot on his bed; on the edge, facing the door with her shirt in his hands. Looking down at the baby blue tank-top, he softly smiles. He can clearly remember the night that he had taken the shirt off of her.

* * *

_"I still haven't understood why __we're studying on the floor rather than on your bed," she says putting her pen down._

_Looking up from his work he replies, "Because there's more room down here."_

_"Yeah, but your bed is so much more comfortable," she says seductively as she stands._

_"Really?" he __smi__rks__ standing up._

_"Yeah, look," she says guiding him over to the bed and slowly pushes him to sit on it. Making eye contact she straddles him._

_"Oh yeah, you're right," he whispers leaning up to kiss her._

_Their lips moved against one another; massaging each other. Rory's hands anchored in his blonde hair as his hands rested on her hips bringing her flush against him._

_A moan escaped his lips when she grinded down on him and flicked her tongue out for entrance into his mouth. She smirked into the kiss, seeing as how willing he was to open._

_She ever so slowly glided her tongue across his; teasing him in a way to let him know that she was in control. If she kept doing what she was doing, then he really didn't care that he was at her mercy._

_His hands were still at her waist but they were now playing with the hem of the baby blue tank-top. He raised it and lifted it up and over her head, throwing it somewhere on the floor. It was soon forgotten once all their clothes were off and they made their way into the bed __with him on top._

_Gently parting her legs he positioned himself__ and with one quick, long stroke he entered her. The friction that they caused for each other was simply mind-blowing. And when she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist brining him deeper, he almost came right then and there._

_The moans that she was letting out as he drove himself into her were encouraging him to quicken the pace and roughen the thrusts__. Grunting, he pounded into her center; in and out, in and out. They, together, had built up a rhythm as one._

_"Oh, God Tristan…" she closed her eyes and threw her head back._

_He lowers his head and rests it in the crook of her __neck__; muttering incoherently. Driving himself faster, harder, and deeper into her, he brings them closer to the edge and once she squeezes around him and hugs each and every angle, they both free fall_

_Saying each other's names they ride out the blissful waves.__ As they come down from their natural high. He lets out one final moan as he slides out of her and __lies__ beside her. He then gathers her in__his arms and they lay there; entangled in each other._

_"You were right, the bed is more comfortable," he says breaking the silence._

_"I told you," she says snuggling into him._

_"Yeah, could you have imagined the rug burns if we had done what we just did on the floor?"_

_Her response was a kiss._

* * *

That night was one of the best nights of his life. He felt finally complete with her in his arms and love in his heart. But the love he had to give wasn't enough for her. He had some imperfections that she had thrown in his face; his past. And yet somehow she finds a way to keep him here; hoping that she comes back and that she has not truly walked out of his life. 

She was the one that chose to walk away, but he's still sitting there…thinking about her. Thinking about the first time he talked to his 'Mary'.

* * *

_Rory was walking down the hallway when Tristan makes his way up to her from behind._

_"Hey, Mary.__Hey, Mary."_

_She turns around," Me?"_

_"Yeah, you," he replies as they continue to walk._

_"My name is Rory," she __tells__ him._

_"I'm Tristan."_

_"Hi."_

_"So, you're new?"_

_"Yeah, first day."_

_"Well__Remmy's__ class is rough," he tells her._

_"Yeah, it seemed very intense."_

_"You know, I could loan you my notes if that would help."_

_"Really?__ That'd be great."_

_They come to a stop, __"__Yeah? How __great__?" he asks, __slowly backing__ her up against the wall._

_"I don't know. Mr. __Remmy__ said that getting someone's notes would be…"_

_"I could __even help you study if you want," he suggests, partially leaning in._

_Flustered she replies, "Um, I kind of find studying as a solitary activity, but thanks."_

_He smirks, "By__e__, Mary," and walks off._

_"It's Rory," she says to his retreating back._

* * *

She is such an independent woman; one of the many qualities he loves about her. And in the beginning when they first started off, she refused to bend. His feelings for her were so strong that he was the one bending. If she didn't let him in, then he would keep bending until he broke. But luckily for him, her feelings for Tristan were just as strong as his were for her.

* * *

_"I __can't__ believe you!" she yelled at him._

_"What?" he asked her, truly not knowing what he had __done._

_" 'You__ have no idea what you mean to me' and 'I only want you' I don't know why I ever believed you," she told him. She turned around and began to walk away._

_Catching up to her he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "What the hell are you talking about?!"_

_"I'm not the girl for you," she said letting the tears in her eyes escape._

_"Rory, tell me what happened…please," he begged; she was beginning to scare him._

_"Duncan and Bowman… I haven't slept with you – they said that--" she tried to tell him, but her tears were now freely falling._

_She didn't have to finish what she was saying, Tristan had heard enough. He was pissed that Duncan and Bowman were talking about him and Rory, but the fact that she took whatever they said to heart, completely broke his._

_"You really do have no idea what you mean to me if you believe those bastards," he tells her, looking her straight in the eyes._

_She opened her mouth to say something but he continued, not giving her a chance to speak, " I love you Rory," he finally told her, "And __if you don't trust me, then I don't know why we're wasting our time. But what I do know is that you do __c__are about me because if you didn't you __wouldn't be acting this way … and I know that I want you and only you – you need to realize that … please realize that."_

* * *

He had turned around and left her standing there by herself that day; crying. It killed him to do that but she had accused him of cheating on her. 

But later that night there was a knocking at his front door and when he opened it, he revealed a crying Rory, "I love you too," was what she had told him – that night is also fresh in his mind.

Tristan continued to sit on his bed, waiting for an escape from the thoughts that were keeping him there. Thoughts about her, thoughts about how they used to be. He just wanted to go back to the way that they used to be; back to when the playful banter was involved.

* * *

_"Hey Mary," Tristan greets her as he sees her coming out of a classroom._

_"And it just keeps getting better."_

_"Oh you look sad."_

_"I am," she slightly pouts._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're talking to me," she sweetly smiles._

_"You know what Mary," he stops her, "See, I __can't__ figure out why we're not friends. I think it's because I make you nervous."_

_"I __think__ it's because you __can't__ learn my name."_

_"Do you have any plans this Friday?" he asks, ignoring her previous comment._

_"None of your business."_

_"Is that a 'no'?"_

_"Is there no one else at this school you can bother?"_

_"See, I think you __like__ me, you just don't know how to say it."_

_"Oh boy…"_

_"So, what are you doing Friday night?" __He__ asks her again._

_"I'm busy."_

_"What, you __gotta__ be back at the convent by five?"_

_"Please leave me alone."_

_"Well… since you said please," he says stepping aside, "Besides, pretty soon you'll be begging me _not_ to leave you alone," he smirks. __"Later…Mary."_

* * *

He was such an ass back then. But over the years he had changed; he had matured and she had given him a chance. Tristan had promised himself that is she ever gave him a chance, he would not make her regret it. 

But without meaning to, he had broken the promise.

* * *

_"If I ever see you again, it'll be too soon!" she yelled at him._

_"You don't mean that, __Rore__," he sadly looks at her._

_"If you're going to finish packing that suitcase, than yes… I do mean it," her voice was racking as she spoke to him._

_"Rory what do you want me to do? Huh?! I have to go!" __he__ tells her, raising his voice._

_"You don't have to go--" she says letting the tears fall._

_"Yes I do," he says cutting her off._

_"Then we're done," she states looking up at his pained face._

_"It doesn't have to be like that--"_

_"Yes it does__; once__ again you're listening to your father, you're letting him control your life--"_

_"What am I __suppose to do? He__'s my father! And it's the family business!"_

_"It's a coincidence that your father hates me and the part of the business that you have to take over is in England…"_

_"Rory, I--" _

_"What are you going to do about school?" she asks cutting him off._

_"He __got__ me into Oxford," he said__ looking down__; 'he' referring to his father_

_"How lucky," she replied bitterly._

_"I'm sorry," he didn't know what else to say. He was losing the love of his life and all he could come up with was 'I'm sorry'.__ He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly against him._

_She shrugs, "I hope England is worth it… because I obviously wasn't," she tells him crying. "I __– I __hope you have an amazing life, Tristan."_

_With that __said__ she turns around and walks out of his room… out of his life._

_"Rory!"__ He calls after her, but he was too late, she was already gone._

* * *

That night she had decided to walk out of his life. To leave all that they had been through behind, and give up on him… give up on them. 

In the end he decided not to listen to his father and not go to England. Rory was much more important; he needed her in his life.

That night took place a week ago, and ever since then he's been broken, lost, angry… He is pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle knock at his bedroom door. Lifting his head he makes eye contact with his intruder…

"Mary."

* * *

AN: I hope you all liked this and please review, I really want to know what you all thought. And let me know if it should stay a one-shot or if I should continue it. 

Peace

Vivi


	2. I Want To Go Back

AN: I hope you all enjoy this. After all of the reviews that I got telling me to continue, I just had to… so I hope you like the second installment.

I have decided that after this chapter I will write one more to tie everything together.

Thank you to all that reviewed the first chapter and don't forget to review for this one.

**Chapter 2**

If someone walked up to her car and tapped her window and asked her what she was doing, or if she was okay, she would reply with, "I don't know." And if someone had asked her how long she's been parked here she would reply by shrugging, "Forty, maybe fifty minutes."

She didn't know why she had come to his house; it was over, she had made a fool of herself last week. She had overreacted and now she wants to make things right, but thinks it might be too late…so she stays where she.

With her head resting against the headrest of the driver's seat, she thinks of him, she thinks back to their first kiss and the conversation they had that followed it.

* * *

_Deciding that this would be the best time for them to talk, he sighs and walks up to her, "So we're suppose to talk," he stated rather than asked._

_"Yeah.__ Look about the other night--"_

_Cutting her off he says, "Look, I was upset over __Summer__…"_

_"Yes, and I was upset over Dean…"_

_Slightly hurt, but not showing it he says, "So then it doesn't mean anything, right?"_

_Of course it meant something; a kiss always means something, but instead of saying that she agrees with him, "Right."_

_"So then—right, so then that's it. We just chalk it up to a bad night."_

_"Okay – I'm sorry I cried," she tells him._

_"No problem," he says brushing it off._

_"I swear it had nothing to do with the kiss," she says as she takes a seat on the bench they were near._

_"I kissed you, you cried. That had to do something with the kiss," he says taking a seat next to her._

_"No, I cried because I was confused. __Because I hadn't cried.__ I didn't cry because of the kiss. It was a nice kiss."_

_"Yeah?" he smirks._

_"Very nice.__ Not at all crying material," she nods her head._

_"Really?"_

_"__Absolutely__."_

_"__Wanna__ try it again?" he raises his eyebrows._

_"Maybe," she smiles standing up and walking away._

* * *

Until this day she still couldn't believe she had said that to him. That was such a bold remark for her to say. But ever since that day, things between them became more real and more intense.

After they got to know each other more and they started going out, Tristan had changed Rory; for the better. She wasn't as shy as she used to be; she was more forward and more daring. He had taken her to the point where she initiated having sex in school…

* * *

_She spotted him talking with a group of his friends. One of them must have said something funny because they were all laughing, including Tristan; which made her even hotter. She didn't want to interrupt, but she "needed" him._

_Taking a deep breath she begins to make her way towards him; standing in front of him she kisses him soundly on the lips, causing him to wrap his arms around her waist…bringing her flush against him. They could hear the guy's cat-calls and cheering, but they ignored them._

_When they pulled apart, Tristan noticed the look in her eyes and instantly hardened. "Hi," she whispered smirking, seeing the effect she had on him. "You busy right now?" she leered._

_"Not at all," he replied, his lust-filled eyes matching hers._

_"Excuse me… we were in the middle of something," Duncan said a bit annoyed that Rory was interrupting their 'guy time'._

_"Relax Duncan, what Rory has in mind for our man Tristan here, is way more important than what we were doing," Jake said smirking._

_"See you guys around," Tristan said as he was being pulled by Rory through the hallway. "I always knew you'd like it rough," Tristan smirked as he was shoved into an empty classroom and pushed up against the locked door._

_"Rough, gentle, fast, slow… I just like it," she barely whispered before __colliding__ her lips to his._

_"Me too," he smirks breaking the kiss and turning them around so that she was up against the door. Grabbing the back of her thighs he lifts her up and wraps her legs around his waist. He then lunges forward for another passion-filled kiss._

_Moaning into the kiss she pushes for dominance. Gliding and sensually caressing her tongue along his and sucking on his lower lip, makes him lose all control – just was she was planning for._

_Roughly pushing her even more against the door he grinds his throbbing erection against her center; letting her know how much he wanted her … needed her._

_Smirking she breaks the kiss and goes to undo his pants. Once they are undone, she pushes them down along with his boxers…with his help...and frees his erected member. Rory then skims the tip of her fingers across its pulsating head. The juices that were beginning to flow let her know that he was just as ready as she was._

_Kissing her again, he begins to trail one of his hands along her thigh and under her skirt towards her heat. Once he came into direct contact with her slick, dripping wet, hot folds, he let out a groan._

_"No panties?" he huskily whispered._

_"Nope," she said panting; his fingers had slipped into her and were now driving her slowly to the edge._

_He continued to work her. Sucking on her neck and pumping two fingers in and out as his thumb tormented her clit._

_"So fucking hot," he growled as he watched her come apart._

_"__Tris__…"_

_He silenced her with an open mouth kiss. His tongues mimicked the fingers that he was driving into her. He could feel her inner walls beginning to clamp around his digits, so he immediately pulled out._

_"Ugh…"_

_"__Relax__ baby," he said lustfully._

_Positioning both of his hands on her waist he brought the tip of his cock to her entrance; gently sliding it up and down, coating it with her juices._

_He stopped his movements and looked at her; a thing layer of sweat was visible on her porcelain skin, her eyes were shut, mouth slightly agape letting out sounds of pleasure._

_The moment he stopped his ministrations her eyes snapped open to lock with his._

_"Do you know __how__ much you mean to me?" he asked her out of all seriousness._

_Rory was caught off guard; all she could do was nod._

_Thrusting into her he then kept still, keeping his glaze on her he __said;__ "Because you mean so much to me…" he slowly began to move, __swiftly gliding into her slick wetness._

_Holding onto his shoulder she looks him in the eyes, "I love you," she groans._

_That did it. Those three words drove him to lose all control. Tightening the grip he had on her he began to ravage her; slamming into her. __All that__ he was feeling__ he was letting her know._

_He began to thrust faster once he felt her walls beginning to tremble. Pushing himself deeper and harder into her he came, with her quickly following._

_They stayed the way they were; Rory's legs tightly wrapped around him with him still inside of her, with their foreheads resting together._

_"I love you too," he whispered._

* * *

That day wasn't the first time that they had exchanged "I love you", but it was definitely the first time they had taken their love making out of the bedroom.

It was amazing… so intense… so perfect; they used to be perfect. And once they fell in love the feelings intensified and so did their fears of losing one another.

As she silently sat in her car that was parked in front of his house, she reminisces about the first time they said "I love you". That night she had gotten scared that she was going to lose him, so she wanted to end it before they would have fallen too deep…but she didn't know that it was already too late.

* * *

_They were__ lying content, in each other's arms, on his bed and just outside a violent rainstorm __was__ taking its course. It had knocked out the powers so the couple lay there in the dark._

_"So I guess your spending the night__," Tristan smiles as she plays with her hair since she's lying on his chest._

_"Well since I'm being held captive…"_

_"There was no chance in hell I would risk letting anything happen to you," he says seriously._

_Sitting up she looks at him, "__Awww__… you do care," she playfully teases._

_Tristan just stares at her. Slowly a sly smile forms on his lips and he attacks her; tickling her until she cried "Uncle"._

_"__S__ay it," he said as he continued to tickle her._

_"Never," she choked out through her laughter._

_"Say it…" he continued his assault. He had pinned her to the bed and there was no way for her to __ecape_

_"Okay…okay…"_

_"Say it."_

_"Uncle!"_

_"What? I didn't hear you--"_

_"Uncle!" she said louder._

_Laughing he stopped his tickling and sat next to her._

_"I take it back… you don't care," she joked._

_That must have stricken a nerve. "Do you care about me?" he suddenly asked her._

_"Of course I do--"_

_"Really?__ Because you never seem satisfied," he said cutting her off and getting off the bed._

_"Where is all of this coming from?" worry could be heard in her voice._

_"No where – Just forget I mentioned it," he said running a hand through his hair ad regretting he ever said anything._

_"Fat chance…" she said getting up and facing him._

_"I didn't mean anything by it," he said trying to take back what he said before._

_"What? Am I boring you?" she knew that this time would come eventually…mind as well get it over with. "Let me make this easier for you: I'll leave so you can find someone who's more capable of fulfilling your needs." She then turns to head towards the door._

_He grabs her before she has the chance to leave, "What got into you?"_

_She looks at him astounded, "What__ got into me?"_

_There was a pause, "I didn't mean anything by __w__hat I said--"_

_Rory scoffs harshly, "Right." She yanks her arm out of his grasp and heads out of his room and out of his house, into the raging storm._

_She is fighting her way through the storm as she rushes down the street with Tristan right behind her, pursuing her, "Stop! This is ridiculous," he yells so that she could hear him over the storm._

_She continues to walk, "Ridiculous? Why does it feel like I'm wasting my time?"_

_"What--"_

_Rory faces him and walks backwards, "Sooner or later what we have will end in one way or another…you'll find someone else; I guess it's sooner rather than later," she yelled._

_"Rory," he says taking a hold of her arm, "What we have is real—I'm not just __gonna__ throw it away."_

_She shakes her arm off and yells, "I'm not your recycling bin!" She stomps away to continue on her pursuit of getting as far away from Tristan as possible._

_Yelling even louder, "No, you're psychotic!"_

_Waiting a beat he runs after her._

_"Rory, I'm sorry I said that. You're not psychotic. I __mean__ a little disturbed, maybe."_

_She stops __and turns to him, "You think__ this is funny?!"_

_"You know w__hat I think? I think you're trying to sabotage us. Find __any reason you can to end it, so__ that you __don't __ha__ve to worry about getting hurt."_

_"I don't want to get hurt," she sadly says._

_"You're not those other girls… you're different," he tells her with all honesty._

_"What is the difference?"_

_"The difference… the difference is I love you, Rory." He steps closer to her caressing her face. "I want to be with you--"_

_"But why?__ I need to know why."_

_"Because you're you.__ You kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute; because you can eat more than me."_

_She smiles slightly._

_"And because you actually care about me; you care about what I'm feeling or what I'm thinking; and because you complete me- you make me who I am."_

_Rory stays silent._

_"I mean that's… __gotta__ mean something, right?"_

_Rory continues to stay silent, but she's softening._

_"And because we're both, __g__onna__ get pneumonia," he says looking directly at her, "but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."_

_Finally giving in, nodding she says, "I love you too." She then steps to him and kisses him._

* * *

Realizing that that night he had poured his heart out to her…why couldn't she do the same for him right now? She would have to put everything on the line if she wanted him back – and she would because he was worth it.

Taking a deep breath, and wiping away stray tears, she gets out of the car and makes her way to his front door.

Bending down she retrieves the key that is kept under the 'welcome' mat. After unlocking the door she enters his home and quietly closes the door behind her.

Silently making her way up the stairs she stops in front of his bedroom door and takes a deep breath.

Gently knocking, she slowly turns the knob and pushes the door open. She sees him sitting on his bed with his head lowered. A second later he slowly raises his head and locks eyes with her and hears him say…

"Mary."

* * *

AN: There you all have the second chapter. This time it was from Rory's perspective. Hope you all liked it and please let me know by REVIEWING!!!

By the way the storm scene and a few lines from that scene was from OTH. And the conversation about the kiss was from GG.


	3. Perfect Together

**Chapter 3**

_Finally the silence,_

_Looking__ out, looking back across the sky,_

_Trying to find a meaning,_

_Knowing__ that I just left it all behind._

_Still I smell a lingering softness._

_Where did she go, how did she go, I __wanna__, I __wanna__ know_

_I __wanna__ know that she'll be coming here to me._

"Mary."

Tristan just stared at her; he wasn't expecting her… at all.

"I--" she couldn't find the words to express to him what she was feeling and thinking.

He wants her here… God knows he wants her here. And who ever said that silence was deafening; they were right. Tristan wanted her there, but the silence was killing him.

"What are you doing here, Rory," he said with a bit of harshness.

Rory couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over, nor her feeling, "Have you ever made a mistake?"

Looking away from her, he scoffed, "You should know – Every mistake that I have ever made in the past four years of our relationship, you've held over my head--"

He was right; she wasn't going to argue with him on this one because he was right. She didn't mean to do that, but for some reason she did. Maybe because she wanted to remind him that even if he wasn't perfect…she still loves him. Unfortunately for Rory he didn't see it that way.

She didn't speak for a while; instead she looked uncomfortably around his room. She noticed that the suitcase that he was packing last week was there, innocently standing by his dresser. And then it really hit her; he was leaving her…

She couldn't let him go—

_Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me._

_Come On, you know that we belong._

_Come on, come on, come on, __come__ on._

Reconnecting her eyes with his she finally spoke, "I mean, have you ever made a mistake that made you fell as if you've failed?"

"Every mistake that I've made with you has felt that way--"

"Tristan," she heavily sighed.

With a cynical laughter he said, "What Rory? What do you want me to say? I honestly don't know what to say because whatever I say doesn't matter--"

"Yes it does!" she interjected.

"Really?!" he said raising his voice, "You could've fooled me," he said in cruel sarcasm.

"Why can't you just take the time to listen to me?!" she asked matching his tone.

"Because you don't deserve the time! – You just walked away from us--"

"I'm sorry! God Tristan, I'm so sorry!" she loudly cried. At this point the tears had already begun to stream down her face and there was no use stopping them.

_Thinking back before her,_

_I never knew the meaning of alone._

_Still the flag is feeling foreign,_

_I live the day to escape into a phone._

_Speaking of a world not real then,_

_Where__ did she go how did she go, I __wanna__, I __wanna__ know_

_I __wanna__ know that she'll be coming here to me._

"Rory--"

"Do you remember that summer night after our freshman year of college?" Rory cut him off continuing with her task.

"There were a lot of summer nights after our freshman year of college--"

"That night in your backyard when you told me your 'secret' for us," she explained.

"Of course I do," he said running a hand through his hair.

_"I should get go__ing," she softly spoke, hating to break the comfortable silence that they had settled in._

_"Stay the night," he said looking down at the girl in him arms._

_"Tristan--"_

_"Come on Mare, it's a beautiful summer night, we're laying out here enjoying it together…do you really want to go home?"_

_"No, but--"_

_"Besides your mom's not even home…so you'd be all the way in Stars Hollow far away from me and all by your lonesome," he reasoned._

_"Fine… I'll stay – You should be a lawyer," she smiles as she snuggles even further into the embrace._

_He just chuckles._

_Once again the couple falls into a comfortable silence and watch the dark sky that is illuminated by the stars above._

_"I love you, Rory," he suddenly says._

_"I love you too," she says, curious to what brought that on._

_"Can I tell you a secret?"_

_"You know you can… what is it?" she asked curiously smiling._

_"In __a couple of __years do you know where I see us?"_

_"Tristan, is this going to be dirty?"_

_"No," he chuckles, "Do you want to know where I see us in __a couple of __years?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I see us together and happy and in love."_

_"That's all?" she asks, "What? No white picket fence, and a freshly baked apple pie on the window sill, and a dog named Rocky?" she teased._

_"I'm serious, Mare," he smiled. "It doesn't matter where we are or what we have as long as we're together, happy, and in love."_

_They were surrounded in silence for a few moments._

_"I'll keep your secret safe," Rory says as she moves to look at him._

_"Thanks," he smiles and pulls her towards him to give her a kiss._

"Do you still want that for us?" she quietly asked him; afraid of the answer.

"I do Rory, but--"

"But nothing Tristan, we've both made mistakes…let's move on from--"

"I love you; you know how much I love you, but--"

"—but…"

"You've made me realize that I'm not good enough for you," it killed him to say this, but he needed to get it off his chest and make her realize it too. "You need someone perfect, someone that could give you everything and anything you need or want – I've proven, numerous times that I'm not enough--"

_Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me._

_Come On, you know that we belong._

_Come on, come on, come on, __come__ on._

"Damn it Tristan!" Rory practically yelled. "Of course you're enough! Because if you weren't I wouldn't be here right now putting myself on the line. You are perfect… you're perfect for me," Tristan was about to cut her off, but she continued before he had the chance, "And it's been you that's given me everything that I've needed or that I've wanted…"

"Rory, I--"

"I want you – You can go and take over the family business in England – We'll talk to each other every day or every night, we'll see each other once a month or twice a month… it doesn't matter. I'll finish school in two years and then I'll move there to be with you—all I know is that I want you in my life, because without you I'm not complete," she told him crying.

Taking a step forward, he cups her face with both of his hands, "I complete you?" he softly asks, what he's heard is enough.

Her response is a nod.

"I'm not going to England," he finally tells her with a small smile.

"What?" she looks up at him confused.

"I told my dad that I wasn't going – my place is here…with you."

Rory closes her eyes; what he's just told her has relieved her.

"I love you," he tells her.

"I love you too," she says leaning up to kiss him.

_Cause she shines the__kisses, that__ my heart misses.__She's coming; __She's__ coming here to me. __I'm needing_

_Desiring to kiss her now.__ I'm living for her,_

_Breathing for her, singing for her fairytale._

They slowly make their way to his bed. Before laying her down he lifts her shirt over her head, still keeping their eyes locked. After taking his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor she fuses their lips together. Without breaking the kiss she goes to unbuckle the belt that keeps his jeans low on his hips. Once she has done that she fumbles undoing the button, but quickly succeeds and unzips them. Pushing them down his legs he steps out of them never breaking the kiss.

Slowly pushing her to lay on the bed he moves on top of her. Allowing his hands to freely roam her body and come in contact with skin that he hasn't touched in what felt like forever.

He breaks the kiss and begins a journey with his lips and tongue between the valley of her breasts and then down her stomach. As he arrives at the top of her jeans he undoes them and pulls them off, leaving her in matching black, lacey bra and panties.

Groaning, he moves back up to taste her again.

It would have been impossible leaving her. He needs her too much, if he had gone to England that would have been the biggest mistake of his life. Luckily he had Rory to make him realize that before it was too late.

They continued to kiss as she flipped them over so that she was on top. Breaking the kiss she sits up so that she is straddling him. Moving her hands behind her back, she unclasps the under garment that is holding her breasts captive.

As soon as the thing is out of the way, Tristan almost instantly flips them over and latches on to one of them. Tenderly sucking and licking he pleases her.

"Mmm," she moans, encouraging him to go on. He then moves to pay attention to the other one.

He then slowly moves up to her neck and then to her ear, "I could never live without you," he breaths.

"Me neither," she breathlessly says.

Moving his hands to the top of her panties, he hooks his fingers and slides them off her off. And then takes his boxers off, freeing some tension on his engorged penis.

"Tristan," she begs as she grinds her hips into his.

"In a minute, baby," he softly growls.

Letting his digits slip into her he moans her name; she was dripping wet with hot, slick juices.

Removing his fingers he bends down to kiss her. Parting her lips with his tongue, he fucks her pussy. He licked her like there was no tomorrow. Not one drop of her was wasted. Lapping her up, he them moves to suck on her clit.

"Tristan!"

When he heard her say his name like that, he felt pre cum oozing out.

They were ready.

Traveling back up her slender, perfect body he kisses her as one hand parts her legs.

He stops kissing her and just looks at her.

"I need you inside of me," she moans anticipating him inside of her.

Positioning his tips at her entrance, he pushes forward until he was completely surrounded by her.

"Oh God," she cries out.

"Ugh," he groans as he begins to move.

She wraps her legs around his waist, allowing him to penetrate her deeper and he wraps his arms around her to keep her close. They were chest to chest as they continued to please one another.

"Fuck," he said when she squeezed around him.

"Faster," she moans.

He picks up the pace, driving himself deeper and faster into her cunt.

"Harder."

He slams into to her continuously. Pounding away at her raw flesh he brings them both to the edge. A few thrusts and she goes over the edge. Her muscles hugging his dick from every possible angle make him fall too.

They cum together saying each other's names.

_Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me._

_Come On, you know that we belong._

_Come on, come on, come on, __come__ on._

_Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me._

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, __come__ on._

Softly kissing her forehead he slips out of her and rolls over to the side and gathers her in his arms.

"Are we together?" she softly asks.

"Yeah."

"Are we happy?"

"Yeah," he smiles.

"Are we in love?"

"Deeply."

She sighs, "Then I guess we're perfect."

He softly chuckles, she could tell that he was tired, "I guess you're right."

* * *

AN: Well there you all have the ending… hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to all of those that have reviewed, I appreciate it. 

Please review and let me know how I did.

Thank you!!!

By the way the song in this chapter was "Come on" by Ben Jelen


End file.
